DUNDUNDUN
by pokeuwithneedles
Summary: Sam and Jack in trouble again. What else is new. S/J I am going for a bit of humor so if you have any ideas give me a buzz
1. Chapter 1

After a long and tiring wait SG-1 finally returned home. After they stepped through the gate they moved to the side so that the MALP could get past them. Once the MALP was to the bottom of the ramp they walked down to the bottom to meet their commander and chief General George Hammond. Hammond greeted the team and told them to go and shower and be ready for the briefing at 0600 hours.

SG-1 left the gate room and headed for the showers, once they got there they started to decide who would have the showers first.

"I should as there is one of me and 3 of you" Sam told them with a smug look on her face.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean Major" Jack asked while looking her dead in the eye.

"Well I'm just saying that it would be quicker for me to go first and that way after I finish I can start looking at the artefact we found" she told them as she turned and walked into the locker room.

Ten minutes later Sam walked clean and refreshed and ready to start her work.

"All yours boys" she said as she walked away. Once she finally reached her office she got to work on figuring out what the artefact was for. Sam got so engrossed in her work she lost track of time and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to hit a button on the artefact without realising it. She looked up and saw her commanding officer standing there with a smug grin on his face and just looked at her before speaking.

"Hey Carter you do know what time it is right" he asked while looking at the artefact which was now glowing pink and green. Before either of them could react a big pulse of energy emitted from the device and surrounded the two co workers. When the light had dimmed Jack looked over at Sam before remembering why he was in her lab.

"Hey we got to go the briefing starts in five" he said as he started to walk to the door. Sam followed him out and they walked up to the briefing room and when they entered they heard Daniel and Teal'c talking.

"You know its one thing for Jack to be late for a briefing but Sam she is always on time" Daniel said while scratching his head.

"I concur Daniel Jackson. O'Neill is always tardy but Major Carter is always punctual" Teal'c said with a bow of his head.

"Hey I am not tardy and did Teal'c just use the word tardy Carter" Jack asked as he turned to his 2IC.

"I believe he just did Sir" Sam said while trying to suppress her giggles with no such luck.

"Hey what have I said about giggling Major" Jack said with a very smug look. Just after he finished his sentence he looked over at Daniel and Teal'c and realised that they were still talking as if him and Sam were not in the room. He looked over and saw the look on Sam's face and he figured that she just noticed as well. Before he could say anything the general walked into the briefing room and looked around the room before sitting down.

"Where are O'Neill and Major Carter" he asked the other two occupants of the room.

"They haven't arrived yet sir" Daniel said while looking over at the door.

Just then both Sam and Jack realised what was going on and both looked at each other and smiled.

Mawhahaha don't we all love a cliff hanger.

Now I have a question why do we call them a cliff hanger when they aren't hanging from a cliff. But I suppose some people could be writing their stories while hanging from a cliff but that seems a bit redonkulas.

Hehe please read and review all reviews are welcome and will be loved.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

ALIMOO1971: Hey thanks for the review you are one of my most loyal. Hope you like this chap.

talyn64: Thanks for the review I like doing cliff hangers because it makes it suspenseful for the next chap. Hope you enjoy.

dpdp: Thanks for the review hope you like this chap.

_**Previously on DUNDUNDUN**_

"_They haven't arrived yet sir" Daniel said while looking over at the door._

_Just then both Sam and Jack realised what was going on and both looked at each other and smiled._

"They can't see us can they Carter" Jack asked his 2IC with slight smirk to his features.

Sam looked at him and shook her head no and then smiled at him very mischievously and walked over to one of the computer screens and started to type something in. Once she was finished she walked back over to Jack and just smiled while she waited. After a couple of minutes Jack looked at her and asked what had she done?

"You will see in about 2 minutes" she said after checking her watch and sure enough 2 minutes later the YMCA came on over the loud speaker startling the room's occupants and causing both Sam and Jack to fall to the ground in fits of laughter.

"Who turned that on" Hammond asked after the shock had worn off. Everyone just looked dumfounded while Sam and Jack just walked from the room wondering what they could do next.

"Now Carter you do know they are going to think that was me" Jack asked while they walked down the corridor. As they turned the corner they saw Siler with his big wrench and both turned and looked at each other and smiled. Jack walked off while Sam stayed and kept an eye on him while Jack went and did his thing.

Once Jack got to his destination he placed a piece of paper in front of Walter and then walked out waiting and listening for the announcement. He returned to were Sam was waiting for him and they sat and waited. About 10 minutes later they heard Walters voice over the intercom calling Siler to the control room. Siler looked around and sighed putting his wrench down and walked off.

Sam and Jack ran over and grabbed the wrench and walked off wondering how much fun they could have with this.

Sorry it's so short but I was having trouble coming up with this chapter.

I will try and upload another chapter later because I have to go out for dinner so hopefully I have some more ideas by the time I get home.

Please read and review and give me some ideas you would like to see in some later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

talyn64: Hey I'm glade you liked the last chap. Hope you enjoy this one.

_**Previously on DUNDUNDUN**_

_Sam and Jack ran over and grabbed the wrench and walked off wondering how much fun they could have with this._

After Sam and Jack grabbed the wrench they took off before Siler returned. As they were walking down the corridors they laughed at the look on people's faces as all they could see was the wrench and not who was holding it.

After walking around for awhile they headed to Daniels office to see what they could do to the poor guy and once they got there they saw that he was very engrossed in his translation so they decided to have some fun.

Jack started to rearrange the office while Sam changed Daniels coffee to hot chocolate. Once they had finished they looked at each other and smiled.

"shall we start picking up random things to try and scare him out of the room then fiddle with his chair" Jack asked his 2IC who just smiled and nodded.

Sam grabbed one of the photos on his desk and started to move it very slowly up and when that didn't seem to faze him she brought it down with a very loud thud which caused Daniel to jump so high that he fell off his chair and bumped his head on the way down. They looked at each other and then went and pushed the emergency button and ran out of the office as there was nothing they could really do.

When they finally stopped running they stood against the walls and tried to figure out what they could do next. While they were standing there a couple of the SG-3 marines (AN: don't we all just hate the marines) both Sam and Jack stuck a foot out and tripped them as they walked passed. As they went down they heard a couple of cheers and laughter coming from a few of the SFs that were walking behind.

After they had finished at this scene they walked away and went to the floor that had the officer quarters.

So Carter what do you think people's reactions would be if they were to see two sets of clothes heading towards a closet" Jack asked while starting to look for open doors.

"Well sir I think that would be quite priceless and it would be even better if we did some that had 2 mans clothes or 2 women's clothes" she said while following his lead and checking for open doors. Once they had finally found enough they started to collect clothes from them and started on their missions. They split up and started going from floor to floor setting up the clothes.

After they had finished they met up in the security room to watch what happened. While they were standing there and watching the security guys saw the clothes on one of the cameras and started laughing their heads off. One of them zoomed in and they say Hammond walk up to the clothes and start to inspect them to see if he could figure who their owner is. As he was going through them he spotted a pink lacy thong so he picked it up looked around and then shoved it into his pocket then walked away with a smile on his face.

Sam, Jack and the two security guys all had disturbed looks on their faces and then the younger SF lent over to a trash can and tossed up his lunch. With that Sam and Jack left the room and walked off to do yet another prank.

Meanwhile on one of the floors 3 people were walking buy one of the affected closets and when they looked at the clothes they laughed as the 2 people who owned them were the two people who had set up the prank.

Well that's 2 chaps in one night hope you all enjoy reading it.

Please read and review as the reviews are my life force and I need them to stay alive.

I also wonder can I get away with throwing apples at people and yelling "This shall keep those evil monkey doctors away mawhahaha" then run away.


End file.
